


A Runaway

by Titeinz



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Please Kill Me, Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titeinz/pseuds/Titeinz
Summary: He’s running, running from his abusive father, his school, this town. He’s running from himself.So he resorts to the only family he has left, Shiro, for a temporary stay. While on his journey to leave everything behind, he didn’t expect friends, nor a crush._____________Keith’s a runaway with a dark and scary past and an unknown forbidden future. He meets up with his only brother, he didn’t expect to catch an old sickness in his book. He didn’t expect to catch a crush.





	1. Nights Out

_______________

He's running, running from his 'home'

Keith scoffs at the thought. What the fuck? That was never a home to him. He was just a depressed 16 year old running from his past and future. He's running, and he will run until he can breathe no longer, he's running to the only person of family he's got left. Shiro.

Shiro lives far from him here in Texas, but that won't stop him, he's tired of being abused from his dad and himself, he's tired of the bullying and constant name calling for being gay at his school. 

What assholes.

Keith pulls into an old run down gas station in a small town. He opens up the door of the old rusty truck he fixed that used to be in the shed at his dad's house and jumps out (because he's a short devil). He walks over to the gas pump and plugs it into his truck (idk what it's called???). 

After a few minutes, he fills up the gas tank in his truck and pulls out the pump and hangs it back up. He grabs his wallet out of the back pockets of his black skinny jeans and walks inside for a few snacks for the rest of his journey. It won't be long before his dad calls the cops and reports him missing, but he don't care, so he'll take his sweet time picking out the perfect snacks (hehe).

He ends up buying sour skittles, chocolate milk; for the morning of course, a medium sized bag of munchies (sorry they're good c:) and 7-up. He buys all this with the couple hundred dollars he stole from his father's wallet. 

He walks out the gas station with the bags of snacks and a about $132 left. He gets back into the truck and hits the road for about the 5th time. 

_________________

Once he reaches his destination in a fairly large city called Altea, he grabs his phone out of the cup holder it's been sitting in for the past 7-8 hours and calls Shiro. 

It's about 4:32 am.

Fuck, he's gonna kill me, keith thinks. 

He's brought out of his thoughts by a groggy, yet serious voice. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey hey shiro! It's Keith, I just wanted to know where you live, brother time? What do you say? Just you and me? For a whi-." Keith is cut off by Shiro's stern voice, he's awake now.

"Keith? Why are you calling me this early? And spend time with me? Hah! This has to be a joke?" Shiro retorts.

"No it's not a joke." Keith spits back

"O-oh. Hey Keith?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you okay? How's it been with dad since I've been gone, I know how he gets, but I just want to know how you guys have been without me there? But I wanna know how you are too, is everything okay over there in Texas?" Keith can hear the concern in his older brother's voice.

"Y-yeah! Positive! But what I asked earlier, you address? We can spend time together, yeah?" Keith stutters and questions back.

"Good, and sure! My address in 314 Mildred St. apartment number is 415, but Keith are you okay? This isn't you-." Shiro was abruptly cut off my the sound of buzzing indicating the call was over. 

Shiro looks over at his friends from the kitchen, his apartment is still filled with the laughter of his friends, lance and pidge and the gurgling sound of hunk (Wtf) and speaks up

"He guys I hope you guys don't mind an extra guest, it's my little brother, the one I always talk about? My only one."

"No, we don't mind just tell him to not interrupt my gaming alright? Cool." Pidge answers for him. 

"Cool, finally meeting the fam. How come we've never met him before?" Lance asks.

"I guess I just never got around to it, oops." Shiro says while chuckling.


	2. Shiro’s Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Allura and have a lovely introduction. ;))) 
> 
> (In case you didn’t read the relationship/s tag/s Allura is Shiro’s girlfriend.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to at least try and update  
> 1-2 times a week.
> 
>  
> 
> FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS I MADE KEITH AROUND 17 IN THIS BECAUSE K CAN AND LANCE IS 18 JUST BECAUSE I LIKE THAT RATIO. ALSO KEITH WAS STILL IN HIGHSCHOOL— LANCE IS TOO AND SO ARE THE REST ;)))) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :>~

                              __________

Keith pulls into Shiro’s apartment complex about 15 minutes after he ended the call. He stays in the truck for moment to take in a breath. There’s silence, not an uncomfortable silence, a silence that has you second guessing yourself, or the silence that tells you that you don’t exactly know if this was the best idea. Keith shoves down those thoughts and leans back in the drivers seat, hitting his head against it.

“It’s going to be okay Keith, you’re not even going to be here that long, just say that you needed a vacation from school and everything- wait no, that’ll get him worried and suspicious..... maybe I’ll just tell him the truth? NO- that’s definitely not happening” Keith mentally slaps himself for suggestions something so stupid. 

Keith looks down, bright red cuts littering both wrists. ‘Damnit’ he thinks.

He reaches for the red hoodie he placed in the back seat he used for a pillow. He didn’t have time to take blankets and other stuff lie that, so he stuck with oversized sweaters and hoodies and a lot of jeans, considering it was starting to get cold out, which means, winter.

Keith’s pulls the red hoodie over his head and pulls it down his abused torso, where his father would just yell, and kick, and punch him. Wether it was for his mother’s death, or it was for being gay. 

Keith opens the drivers side door with a loud screech, he cringes and swings his legs over the boarding of the car and jumps down with a thud. Not only was it cold, but it was windy, so he pulls the hood attached to his hoodie over his head. He pulls out his phone that he put the back pocket of his black jeans and opens his recent messages from Shiro. He texted shiro to text him his address since he probably won’t remember. He accidentally notices the time and sees that it’s 4:47am. He reaches over the drivers seat and grabs a backpack with all the snacks he bought and the money left over he has, the money he stole and basic stuff like headphones, and earbuds, (they’re different ok?!) and his character. He shuts the door and starts walking.

Why the fuck was Shiro up past 4 am? Damnit, he’s probably drinking again, or pulling an all-nighter he never stopped talking about when he still lived dad and Keith. Or both. 

He brings himself out of his thoughts to look at Shiro’s address; 314 Mildred St. Apartment #415, floor #4.

Keith doesn’t know when he stopped walking, he sighs and continued walking, his vans making themselves present in little puddles sometimes. Once he reaches the front of the building he starts looking for the elevator.  
As soon as he finds it, he rushes inside and pushes the button with a 4 on it so he doesn’t get stuck with anyone else in the elevator. 

He reaches the 4th floor and starts looking for Shiro’s apartment. Keith starts to overthink things.

Was this the best idea? What if he kicks me out because I’m gay? What if he just gets tired of seeing me? What if he’s ALREADY tired OF me? Maybe that’s why he left.

A frown is pulled on Keith’s lips and tears burning and both corners of his eyes. 

He’s brought out of his thoughts when he accidentally bumps into someone, falling flat on his ass and his hood falling in the process. He blinks away the tears so no questions are asked.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there.” A bright female voice says. He looks up with his violet eyes, and sees a girl, he feels like he knows her but he doesn’t. She’s fairly tall, maybe the same height as him, with long silver hair falling to her waist, dark, smooth skin, bright blue eyes, with little bits of purple scattered in them. 

“O-oh yeah, sorry.” He rubs his neck, a blush finding its way across his face from embarrassment.

“Hey, you look oddly familiar. Hmmm....are you related to Shiro?” She states bluntly while holding out a hand to help him off the ground. His gaze meets her curious one, he grabs her hand and lifts himself up, with a little help from her of course. 

“Yeah I am, I’m his brother, why are you asking?” He answers and questions back. 

“I’m Shiro’s girlfriend, Allura, Shiro texted me and the rest of his friends if they wanted to pull an all-nighter, and as you can see, I’m really, really late.” She laughs a bit. That’s why she looked so familiar, she’s Shiro’s long-term girlfriend, they’ve been dating for what? A good 3-4 years. Keith only knows this because Shiro would always come home and talk and talk and talk about how great she is.

“Well uh, I’m just here for a visit, and I can’t seem to find his apartment.” 

“Well follow me, I’ll bring you there.”

Allura started walking towards Shiro’s apartment with Keith in her trail.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll post notes and/or announcements here, but for further notice, this will be a friendly note. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ;-;


End file.
